


Just You Being Here Is A Comfort:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Arguing, Babies, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Couches, Custody Battle, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Fight/Fighting, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Surgery, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior goes home to Tani after his talk with his father, What happens when things turn for the worst?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Notes: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Just You Being Here Is A Comfort:

*Summary: Junior goes home to Tani after his talk with his father, What happens when things turn for the worst?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Notes: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Officer Junior Reigns was feeling pretty low, He thought his father would understand why he did what he did. But, After their intense talk, His father didn’t want anything to do with him, & he was trying hard to get past it.

Luckily, He has his wife, & partner on the job, Officer Tani Rey, which she goes by both professionally, & personally. She looked up, when he came through the door, & knew something sad the matter, The Ex-Lifeguard went to comfort him, Knowing that his talk with his father didn’t go good.

“Baby, What happened ?”, She asked calmly, as she sat him down, & got him a beer, He took a swig of it, & began to explain what happened between him, & his dad. He had tears in his eyes, as he was talking. “It’s like he wants to erase everything from the house, & his life, & my mom’s too, She is supporting his decision”, The Young Seal said, as he was getting control of his emotions.

“Screw him, You don’t need them, You have our ohana, We also have each other”, The Beauty said, as she made the decision. Junior knew that his wife was right, But, It still hurts very badly. She said with a smile, “How dinner out just the two of us ?”, Junior composed himself, & said with a smile, “I would love that”, & they got ready to go out.

Junior decided to put the parole hearing, & his role in it, Also, That day behind him too. He decided to focus his future on what’s coming up next, Also, With Tani, & his ohana, Cause he knew that they love him no matter what.


End file.
